1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separating tool for separating a multi-core ribbon fiber with a plurality of optical fibers arranged in a plane and integrated with a common coating.
2. Related Background Art
As a separating tool capable of separating a multi-core ribbon fiber, one in which two boards are coupled to each other to be openable is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3-213804).
However, the conventional separating tool merely divides a multi-core ribbon fiber into two portions and cannot separate it into three portions having arbitrary numbers of optical fibers, or into single-core optical fibers.